Hog Rider
"Mając oswojonego, zaciętego i skaczącego wieprza, Hog Rider wymierza karę tym, którzy chowają się za mizernymi murami! Napędzani Mrocznym Eliksirem (Dark Elixir) wojownicy, nigdy nie poznali smaku porażki!" ---- ---- *'Streszczenie' **Hog Rider jest wytrzymałym, ciemnoskórym człowiekiem z irokezem na głowie, ujeżdżającym dużego wieprza. Ma nagi tors, przepasany jest brązową skórą na biodrach, ma skórzany czerwony pas i parę skórzanych sandałów. Ma dwie duże złote bransolety i złoty kolczyk. Jego bronią jest duży młot, który po ulepszeniu jednostki robi się coraz większy. **Jego wierzchowcem jest duży dzik/wieprz, o połowie wysokości swojego jeźdźca; Hog Rider trzyma brązową skórzaną uzdę, która przywiązana jest do kłów dzika. **Z uwagi na to, że wieprz może przeskakiwać mury (Walls), daje to graczowi ogromną przewagę nad bazą wroga. **Mimo że zadaje wiele obrażeń na sekundę i ma umiarkowaną wytrzymałość, jego wyszkolenie zajmuje tylko 2 minuty. **Hog Rider dobrze odwraca uwagę obrony kiedy rozmieszcza się go z takimi jednostkami jak łuczniczki (Archers). **Ze względu na jego umiarkowaną wytrzymałość, wysoki wskaźnik zadawanych uszkodzeń oraz to, że jego ulubionym celem jest obrona, Hog Rider może być stosowany jako zamiennik Olbrzyma (Giant). ---- *'Strategia ataku' **Może przeskakiwać ponad murami (Walls) każdego poziomu, które w ogóle nie są skuteczne wobec Hog Rider'a. Należy zauważyć, że Hog Rider ma bezproblemowy dostęp do tego, co znajduje się za murami, nie potrzebuje wsparcia innych oddziałów aby się przez nie przedostać. Jeśli Hog Rider potrzebuje wsparcia innych jednostek naziemnych, musisz użyć Wall Breaker'a albo Mikstury Skoku (Jump Spell) aby jednostki te go wspierały. **Hog Rider mógłby być używany w sposób podobny do Barbarzyńców (Barbarians), czyli np. "Hog Rider Rush", nie wymagając przy tym żadnej jednostki Wall Breaker do przełamania murów (Walls). Jednak stanowi to słaby kompromis pomiędzy zasobami oraz dużym kosztem - ilością Mrocznego Eliksiru (Dark Elixir), jaką trzeba zużyć na stworzenie dużej armii Hog Rider'ów. **Hog Rider jest zdolny do działania jako jednostka rozpraszająca podobnie jak Olbrzymy (Giants). Mają niemal taką samą wytrzymałość jak Olbrzymy (Giants) na podobnym poziomie, poruszają się dwa razy szybciej i robią znacznie więcej szkód. **Dobrze współgrają z Miksturą Uzdrawiania (Healing Spell) kiedy utworzysz z nich grupę. **Używane w grupie mogą być nadzwyczaj skutecznym wojskiem ofensywnym, choć równoważone jest to przez fakt, że należy zużyć znaczną ilość Mrocznego Eliksiru (Dark Elixir) na ich wyszkolenie. **Hog Rider to jedna z najlepszych jednostek do rozpraszania wojsk z Clan Castle - z uwagi na umiejętność przeskakiwania Murów (Walls) mogą przeniknąć wystarczająco głęboko terytorium wroga do umieszczonego centralnie Clan Castle (i mają na tyle wysoką wytrzymałość aby wyciągnąć jednostki tam zgromadzone zanim same zginą). Umieść jednego lub kilku Hog Rider'ów aby wyciągnąć jednostki z Clan Castle, a następnie zwab je do rogu planszy i umieść tam Łuczniczki (Archers) lub Czarodziejów (Wizards) do likwidacji przeciwnika, po czym wypuść resztę swoich Hog Rider'ów. Strategia ta jest szczególnie skuteczna podczas walki na Wojnie Klanu (Clan War). Jednak szkielety z Pułapek Szkieletowych (Skeleton Trap) i Herosi (Heroes) mogą dość łatwo zlikwidować Hog Rider'ów - z uwagi na to, że Hog Rider może być kierowany jedynie na obronę, zapewnij im osłonę jednostkami, które mogą atakować wszystko. **Z uwagi na to, że Gigant Bomby (Giant Bombs) zadają dodatkowe obrażenia Hog Rider'om, należy próbować przed atakiem zasadniczym zdetonować ich jak najwięcej, poświęcając pojedyncze jednostki jak Barbarzyńca (Barbarian) albo jednego Hog Rider'a, zanim wypuścimy resztę. Należy szukać pustego obszaru 3x3 pola wokół bazy. *'Strategia obrony' **Ochrona przed atakiem Hog Rider'ów jest trudna, nie bez znaczenia jest ich zdolność omijania ścian. Jednakże fakt, że mogą przeskakiwać ponad murami (Walls) i atakować budowle obronne oznacza, że ich wsparcie naziemne (takie jak Barbarzyńcy (Barbarians)) zostaje w tyle, ponieważ nie ma takich zdolności jak one. Umożliwia to zastosowanie pewnych mechanizmów obrony, koncentrujących się na Hog Rider'ach. ***Innym sposobem obrony przed Hog Rider'ami jest wykorzystanie faktu, że atakują najbliższą budowlę obronną. Można zatem tak ustawić swoją bazę, że budowle obronne o zdolnościach zadawania wysokich obrażeń ustawia się wewnątrz, natomiast słabsze na zewnątrz z otoczeniem z budowli zasobów pomiędzy. Taki sposób ustawienia wymusi (teoretycznie) poruszanie się ich wokół bazy, zanim zaatakują wewnętrzne mechanizmy obronne (Inferno Tower, X-Bow, etc.), przez które Hog Rider może zostać zniszczony. ***Możesz umieścić pułapki Spring Trap pomiędzy budowlami obronnymi, aby wykluczyły kilku Hog Riderów z gry; dobrze wykorzystane pułapki Spring Trap w szeregu mogą skutecznie utrudnić natarcie zmasowaną grupą Hog Rider'ów (Hog Rider Rush - "Gorączka Hog Rider'ów). **Jednostki z Clan Castle i Herosi (Heroes) mogą być problematyczni dla masowych najazdów Hog Rider'ów. Hog Rider nie atakuje ich dopóki wszystkie budowle obronne nie zostaną zniszczone. Umieszczaj je w skupiskach, jeśli chcesz pokonać Hog Rider'ów. **Inferno-Tower, namierzająca kilka celów na raz, może być poważną przeszkodą dla Hog Rider'ów - blokuje ona działanie mikstury Healing Spell. Mając wysoką wytrzymałość, wystarczy kilka jej uderzeń aby rozgromić dużą grupę Hog Riderów. **As of the July 3, 2014 update, Giant Bombs do 1.5x damage to Hog Riders. This means that a centralized Giant Bomb can easily wipe out a horde of Hog Riders before Healing Spells can be deployed. This was likely done to put another nerf on the Hog Riders, who could easily destroy unprepared bases without multi-targeted Inferno Towers. *** A pair of Giant Bombs regardless of level will destroy even maximum-level Hog Riders, and if the Giant Bomb's level is higher than the Hog Rider level, one Giant Bomb is enough to destroy a group of Hog Riders. For defending your base against Hog Riders pair up as many Giant Bombs as possible; multiple high-level Bombs grouped together, even though they do not do extra damage, are a good substitute. **Although the Hog Rider is certainly not a liability on defense, the fact that all defensive troops are unimpeded by walls negates the primary advantage of the Hog Rider. As of the 30 Jul 2013 update, they take up the same amount of housing space (5) as Giants but are much faster and do considerably more damage. They are also much less susceptible to Lightning Spell attacks than Minions and Tier 1 troops, so they may be a good alternative for the Clan Castle if your clanmates don't mind donating Dark Elixir Troops. ---- *'Różnice w wyglądzie przy ulepszaniu' **Początkowo, Hog Rider ma czarnego Irokeza i brodę oraz złoty kolczyk w jego prawym uchu. Ma dwie ciężkie bransolety ze złota, czerwony pas i przepasany jest brązową skórą na biodrach. Młot Hog Rider'a jest mniejszy i ma dwie mosiężne opaski. **Na poziomie trzecim, młot Hog Rider'a robi się większy i jest czarny. Dwie mosiężne opaski znikają, zastąpione są masywną złotą gałką. **Na poziomie piątym jego irokez z czarnego robi się pomarańczowym, staje się podobnym do Goblina (Goblin) na piątym poziomie. ---- *'Ciekawostki' **Though the Hog Rider appears in many ways to be a mounted barbarian, unlike the Barbarian the Hog Rider's teeth appear to be in perfect condition. ***In the Clan Wars commercial, if you look carefully, you can see a gold tooth. **He has more than a passing resemblance to "Mr. T", an American actor. **Został dodany wraz z aktualizacją z dnia 12 marca 2013 r. W dniu 27 sierpnia 2013 r, jego czas wyszkolenia został skrócony z 5 minut do 2 minut, dodany został także preferowany cel (budowle obronne). **Hog Rider odbija się do góry kiedy stukniesz w Army Camp **Hog Riders bounce in the air when their Army Camp is tapped. ** **Jest to jedyna jednostka naziemna, która jest w stanie przeskakiwać bądź omijać Mury (Walls) bez użycia mikstury Jump Spell. **Mają podobną budowę ciała do Barbarzyńcy (Barbarian) **Hog Rider ma kolczyk w prawym uchu. **Hog Rider ma największą liczbę nóg ze wszystkich jednostek - w sumie sześć (wliczając w to jego nogi i wieprza, na którym jeździ). **Wyrażenie "Did somebody say Hog Rider?" ("Czy ktoś powiedział Hog Rider?") pochodzi z reklamy telewizyjnej. Dla dodatkowych statystyk i informacji, zobacz stronę Kalkulator jednostek. Kategoria:Do tłumaczenia/poprawy en:Hog Rider